Street lights are known on the market in which a luminaire head including at least one lamp, preferably, an LED or gas discharge lamp, has attached to it a photosensor or light sensor unit which can transmit a signal to a controller located inside the luminaire head. The visual impression of these photosensor units is capable of being improved. Some luminaire heads, in particular, when covered by cooling fins or photovoltaic cells, are not suitable for the additional attachment of a photosensor unit without incurring substantial manufacturing and installation costs for the integration of a photosensor unit and associated luminaire controller.